You Are But A Dream
by tastefullyqueer
Summary: "I am not as expressive as Chuck and being held so high in a pedestal kind of makes things harder. In fact, that was one of the reasons why he had so many problems before. It was all a matter of love languages, really." In memory of: passionovermind.


Death is not an end, it's a beginning.

A/N: I think everyone already knows of the recent passing of passionovermind. She was a firm fan fluff fics so I have decided to make a story in memory and in eternal remembrance of her. She liked Parokya ni Edgar and lo and behold, they have a new song. So I have used this new song for this fic.

Disclaimer: There are 2 songs I have used in the making of this fic. The first one is You Are But A Dream. Actually, this song is in Tagalog and Chinese but I have translated it so that everyone can read it. It's original title is 'Pangarap Lang Kita'. The second song is 'Baby Blue Eyes' by A Rocket To The Moon. Nik, wherever you are, this is for you.

* * *

><p>The newly anointed Mr. and Mrs. Chuck Bartowski looked at the partying crowd from their seats at the front. Jeff and Lester are performing their own rendition of 'So Happy Together' and sounded good, surprisingly. Morgan and Alex were dancing in the middle of the dance floor, making up their own weird dance moves but clearly having a great time. Ellie and Devon were over by the dessert table feeding with each other with chocolate dipped strawberries and looking slightly buzzed. Casey and Mary were in the table, armed with scotch, and discussing past missions. Chuck has never seen Casey smile so much before. It kind of freaked him out but he's happy that Casey now felt comfortable enough to have a fun time with his family. Chuck glanced at their linked hands that was in his lap and turned his head to look at his wife. With a soft smile, he raised their joined hands, which made Sarah turned to him; he raised their joined hands and kissed it. Sarah gave him a look of pure adoration and rested her head on his shoulder.<p>

"Hey, babe. Having a good time?" Chuck asked her in a whisper. Sarah gave him a contented sigh and nuzzled closer to him, in reply. Chuck smiled at her fondly at strayed his attention to Morgan. His eyes caught Morgan's so he gave a slight nod to the bearded fellow. _It's time. _Morgan nodded back at him and nudged Alex. Alex turned to Chuck, gave him a huge grin and a thumbs up. Alex and Morgan made their way to the stage and pointed to their watches. Jeff and Lester finished their song and received scattered applause from their audience. Morgan walked up to the stage and tapped the microphone.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen!" Morgan addressed the crowd with a bow. Everyone made their way to their tables and sat down. The crowd acknowledged him with a resounding 'Good Evening!'.

"I assume you're all having a good time." Morgan walked to the middle of the stage and gave a slight nod. Again, the crowd gave him a resounding answer.

"Yes!" Morgan gave them huge thumbs up and Sarah straightened in her seat. She leaned in close to Chuck. "What's he up to?" Chuck gave her a huge grin.

Sarah raised her left eyebrow. "Uh oh. What are you up to?"

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you…." Morgan looked behind him and gave the drummer a look. "Drumroll, please." The drummer struggled with the sticks a bit and hit the drums. "Thank you." Morgan gave him a smile.

"Ahem… As I was saying." Morgan straightened his tuxedo. "I present to you… The groom, my best buddy, the Han to my Chewy… Chuck Bartowski." The spotlight was moved to Chuck's direction. Chuck leaned down to Sarah and kissed her forehead. "I'll be right back." Sarah looked at him warily, trying to figure out what her husband is up to. Chuck stood up, flushed. "Don't look at me like that!" He hastily walked away but he was aware of the glare thrown at his direction.

He reached the stage and stood up next to Morgan. Morgan passed him the microphone and Chuck patted his back. Morgan walked out of the stage and Chuck stood up uncomfortably at the center of the stage. "Uhm.. Thank you, Morgan. No, Morgan didn't put me to the spot. It was actually my plan for him to call me up here. I just didn't realize that it would be this awkward." Chuck scratched the back of his head as the crowd cheered him on.

Chuck cleared his throat and addressed the crowd. "First off, I would like to thank everyone who's here today." The crowd raised their glasses. "Thank you for celebrating this great day with Sarah and I. We would like to thank Morgan, for being Morgan." Chuck gave a grin and a slight tilt of the head. "Casey and Alex, for being our extended family." He turned towards the father and daughter pair. Alex gave him a small wave and Casey gave him a grunt. "My mom, for being here." He gave a small wave to his mom and Mary gave him a sweet smile. "For Devon and Ellie for being 'The Awesomes'. I couldn't have asked for a better brother-in-law and a greater sister. Love you, sis." Chuck gave the Awesomes a thankful smile. "And lastly, I would like to thank Sarah for marrying me." The spotlight hit Sarah who was shaking her head and smiling. Chuck shot her a brilliant grin and waved. "Hey, honey!"

_I've had higher chances of winning the lotto_

_Because you… You're an impossible dream._

_You're a princess, I'm a pauper_

_A story like ours only happens on TV_

"Yes, ladies and gentlemen. That lovely lady is MY wife." Chuck said in a proud voice. Sarah tried to hide her blushing face behind her hands but she was beet red. "Anyway, let me tell you our story." Everyone groaned at that but Ellie was just grinning. "Don't worry, it won't be that long."

"It all started with a girl and of course, me." Chuck took a stool and sat in front of the crowd. "As you may all be aware of, I am a nerd. And nerds don't get girls like that." He pointed to Sarah. "In our dreams, that may happen. Or on TV shows, like The Big Bang Theory. It simply doesn't happen on real life." Chuck shakes his head. "Look at it this way, Princess Leia got Han Solo."

_And even though I love you_

_There is nothing I can do_

_I've accepted it, my love_

_You are but a dream_

"Truth is, I don't know why she went out with me." Casey had a knowing smirk on his face. "We dated and we had our ups and downs. More downs than ups, actually." Chuck let out a laugh. "As a matter of fact, I have resigned to the notion that we will never happen. That someday she might realize that she's just making a mistake and she'll move on. Don't get me wrong, I've dreamt of marrying Sarah. I mean, why wouldn't I? After all, it is free to dream, right?"

_It's hard to be a girl if the guy is awkward_

_Even if you like him, you can't say it out loud_

_I'm not the type to have hidden motives_

_Conservative, I may be_

_But that, I cannot do_

Sarah took the microphone in front of her and continued the story. "There were some things that happened that was beyond our power. We were powerless to stop those events." Sarah gave her husband a smile and Chuck motioned for her to continue. "I… I have always had a hard time talking about my feelings. I am not as expressive as Chuck and being held so high in a pedestal kind of makes things harder." Sarah looked at a teary eyed Ellie. "In fact, that was one of the reasons why he had so many problems before. It was all a matter of love languages, really." Chuck gave Sarah a soft and supportive smile knowing that she's having a hard time talking about this topic.

_And even though I love you_

_There is nothing I can do_

_I've accepted it, my love_

_You are but a dream_

Sarah gave Chuck a thankful smile and continued. "I have also resigned to the fate that we will never be together. Than even though I love him, we were not destined to be together. I was never a believer of destiny but with Chuck, I wished it were true. That destiny exists. And that my destiny is with him." Sarah cleared her throat to stop the tears from flowing. "Until now, I am still having a hard time talking about my dreams and aspirations of our future together. But Chuck, Chuck helped me with that. And I know, I have become a better person because of him. And for the first time in my life, I am happy. Extremely Happy." Sarah gave a surprised Chuck, a smile. "I love you, Chuck Bartowski." Sarah threw him a teasing grin. "And babe? You're the Peter Parker to my Mary Jane."

The crowd gave a delighted applause and a few of them had teary eyes. Some of them clinked their glasses together, anticipating a kiss. Chuck's attention was snapped away from his wife and to the crowd's. "Believe me, I would want to kiss my wife right now but I'm not yet done yet. So, can I hold you on to that and I would appreciate it if you remind me later. Say, about 10 more clinks?" The crowd erupted in laughter. Chuck gave Sarah a wink and told her. "I love you too, Sarah Bartowski." He shook his head in disbelief. "Man, do you people know how awesome it is to say that?" Sarah gave Chuck her own version of the eyebrow dance and he laughed out loud.

"Charles, this is sweet, really. In fact, my tooth is aching so can we please get on the program?" Lester drawled out loud. Jeff rolled his eyes beside him but nonetheless, he nodded his head.

"Right. Okay. Thanks, Lester." Chuck motioned for them to get on the stage. "Anyway, I have this song. And I wanted to sing it for Sarah. So babe, if you could please come to the stage?" Sarah nodded and stood up. Morgan ran to her and took her hand.

Sarah whispered to Morgan. "Did you know of this?" He gave her a smile. Sarah rolled her eyes and said to herself. "Of course you do. You're his partner-in-crime."

"Not anymore, I'm not. The moment you stood up beside him in the church was the time I ceased to be his partner." Morgan gave her a wink and they stopped in front of the stage. "Take care of him, Sarah." Sarah gave Morgan a hug and walked up the stairs to where her husband was waiting.

Chuck took her hand and gave her cheek a kiss. "What did you and Morgan talk about?" He whispered.

Sarah kissed his cheek and gave him a mischievous smile. "Nothing you have to know about." She sat down in the stool he occupied earlier and turned to him with an expectant smile. Chuck shook his head in silent laughter and took a guitar being handed to him by Lester. He sat in another stool that was brought up and adjusted the microphone stand. Satisfied with its height, he looked at the crowd. "Uhm. This song is entitled, "Baby Blue Eyes." He looked down at the guitar and started strumming it. He looked at Sarah, straight in the eyes and sang.

**My eyes are no good, blind without her**

**The way she moves, I'll never doubt her**

**When she talks she somehow creeps into my dreams**

Chuck gave Sarah the eyebrow dance and Sarah let out a strangled laugh. Chuck knows that the reason he is singing this song is because he wants Sarah to experience how it feels like to sung to. He knows that he will spend a lifetime proving to her just how much she means to him and how she is this awesome person underneath everything that may have scarred her. He wants to make sure that she knows that he is promising her 'forever'.

**She's a doll, a catch, a winner**

**I'm in love and no beginner**

**Could ever grasp or understand just what she means**

Sarah looked at Chuck as she listened to the lyrics of the song. After all, the song rang true. This man is the only capable of handling her and she is overjoyed at the thought of that.

**Baby, Baby Blue Eyes**

**Stay with me by my side 'till the morning, through the night**

**Well baby, stand here holding my sides, close your baby blue eyes**

**Every moment feels right**

**And I may feel like a fool but I'm the only one dancing with you**

Sarah knows what Chuck is asking from her. To stay with her forever. For better or for worse. _Silly man, _she thought. No one can take me away from you.

**I drive her home when she can't stand**

**I let her think I'm a better man for not letting her do what she's been known to do**

**She wears heels and she always falls**

**I let her think she's a know-it-all**

**But whatever she does wrong, it seems so right**

Ellie looked at her brother singing his heart out to the woman he loves. Ellie knows, without a doubt, that Sarah is the reason why Chuck has changed. She is thankful that Sarah came to their lives and made Chuck realize that he is a person worth loving and that he is capable of everything he put his heart into. _She's his handler_, Ellie thought with a wry grin.

**My eyes don't believe her but my heart swears by her **

**Baby, Baby Blue Eyes**

**Stay with me by my side 'till the morning, through the night**

**Well baby, stand here holding my sides, close your baby blue eyes**

**Every moment feels right**

**And I may feel like a fool but I'm the only one dancing with you**

Casey looked at his two partners and couldn't help but grin at them. He knows that there's no one else in this world more perfect for each other that Chuck and Sarah. In fact, he wouldn't admit it out loud, but he knew… right from the beginning that this is where they will end up. The two were smitten with each other from the beginning but were too stubborn to do something about it. _Glad the drama's over_, Casey finished his scotch with a gulp.

**Can't get you out of my mind**

**I swear, I've been there**

**I swear, I've done that**

**I'll do whatever it takes just to see those**

Mary Bartowski smiled at his son and the woman who stole his heart. She saw, firsthand, what the two of them would do for each other and is amazed by the love that is present between them. _I wish you were here with me right now, Stephen. Look at them, Charles has never been happier_. She thought as she unconsciously played with the ring situated in her left finger. _Where it rightfully belongs, _she added.

**Baby, Baby Blue Eyes**

**Stay with me by my side 'till the morning, through the night**

**Well baby, stand here holding my sides, close your baby blue eyes**

**Every moment feels right**

**And I may feel like a fool but I'm the only one dancing with those**

**Baby, Baby Blue Eyes**

**Stay with me by my side 'till the morning, through the night**

**Well baby, stand here holding my sides, close your baby blue eyes**

**Every moment feels right**

Chuck stood up and gave Sarah his other hand, for her to take and softly sang to her the last verse of the song.

**My eyes are no good, blind without her**

**The way she moves, I'll never doubt her**

**When she talks she somehow creeps into my dreams**

The crowd stared at the couple on the stage and couldn't help but give out sigh of bliss to see the love clearly emanating from both of them. Sarah had tears flowing through her cheeks while she was smiling and Chuck was just looking at her with pure adoration. Chuck moved the guitar away from him and gave it to Lester. He stood up in front of Sarah and kissed her sweetly and passionately while wiping the tears away from her face. "Smile, Mrs. Bartowski. We're forever." He gave her another kiss to which Sarah held his face in her hands and pulled him to her, deepening the kiss. Sarah ended and the kiss but hugged Chuck to her tightly.

They made their way down the stage and stood in the middle of the dance floor. Jeff and Lester replaced their spot in the stage and were now singing an acoustic version of 'Rhythm of Love'. They danced for the first time as Mr. and Mrs. Chuck Bartowski and Chuck Sarah close to him. He had his arms around her while Sarah's arms wound around his neck.. She rested her head on his shoulders as they swayed to the music.

"Hey, Chuck?" She asked as she raised her head from his shoulder to look at him.

"Yeah?" Chuck mumbled as he nuzzled her neck.

"Sometimes, dreams do come true." Sarah said thoughtfully.

Chuck gave her a peck as he swung her around. "That they do. That. They. Do. After all, a dream is a wish your heart makes when you're fast asleep."

Sarah groaned at him. "Dork."

"And that makes you, Mrs. Dork."

* * *

><p>Only the good die young.<p> 


End file.
